Don't You Know Quirkless Equals Worthless?
by I.Will.Not.Be.Perfect.For.You
Summary: It's actually pretty common knowledge in today's day and age, even though 20% of the entire population was born without a quirk or defect or anything. We're treated as second class citizens which is so weird isn't it? We we're once the norm, and that's what I plan to. Bring back the norm of regular society, and end all quirks as we know it. Evil Deku AU! Violence btw,
1. Chapter 1

Deku didn't realize that the dark thoughts had invaded his heart, his utter being until he felt the blood on his fists. Deku knew that the way he was he would never be a hero let alone a great one like All Might the paragon of all that is great, the pillar of all he hope to be. Was this blood even Deku's?

No it wasn't.

Its that old classmate's of his... The one who could make his neck extend. The one who teased Deku for not having a quirk, but when you have a quirk as useless as that what is even the point?

"You know I really don't get it!" Deku's voice was high and shrill, high from the drugs in the veins as well as the mania in his head. "You have a quirk!" Deku stomped on the form that was and might still be a classmate of his. "But a bone in my fucking foot says I don't!" a few more stomps and kicks. "No wait I'm not being fair to myself, I know it's far more complicated than that." Deku was for the first time in years enjoying himself.

Why in the world has he tried for so long to be apart of something that didn't even want him?

They are really going to realize their mistake when they see just what is in his head. How much he knows and how well he can use the things they just let out in the open against them? Heroes. Complete and utter bullshit now a days.

"Don't'cha think?" Deku thought for a moment and realized all the words he just thought never came out of his mouth so the probably dead ex classmate probably didn't hear him. "Oh what do you care you're dead!" Then he began to laugh. All the pent up anger and frustration just poured out into laughter. Relieving him more then the beating of a neck extending loser ever could.

He just had to think of something that would get their attention to make them realize what they had done when they decided quirkless meant worthless.

* * *

GAH! this is so short! Well, i thought i would go a little mainstream. I also really hate going through and capitalizing all my"i"'s so i'm making this third person. I really like the idea of an evil deku because if all might didn't pass on all for one i think this is what would have happened to him. If you don't like what you're reading leave a review so I can know why


	2. Chapter 2

Deku takes a seat next to the crumpled body and takes a moment to let his heart calm down. Once the adrenaline leaves his body, he can rationally think about what to do next so that this doesn't come back to him. Which he doubts since this is the red light district and camera here either don't work or don't exist.

"Alright… Let's just take all your clothes off and burn em right here and that should be enough…." fire wipes evidence, put a few pills in the pockets before he burns them and make it look like some weird sex robbery gang bang beating. Making this look like unsophisticated and like a group. The cops will never even think about poor quirkless Deku who is in his room right now (so his mom thinks) studying like a champ.

"You know if you didn't have the nerve to make fun of me I really would of done this." Deku said to the body,

"I mean your quirk is so stupid." Deku laughed.

So Deku proceeds to take his now thoroughly dead classmate's shoes and clothes off of his body, and then stopped to debate whether or not to take his underwear. Humiliation, yeah for sure, but that may lead the police to think this might be personal, but if he didn't take them off, all sexual components would be out the window. Well any medical exam, and they would definitely do one one in these kinds of circumstances, would show no signs of sexual assault. Just regular assault.

"I mean I get why Kacchan made fun of me, his quirk is actually a quirk I could get behind."

"You know what I'm just going to set you and the clothes on fire." save the time and effort. Deku stuffed a few pills in the pockets of the dead classmate, formed some sort of ball, and just set the clothes on fire right on top of Long Neck Mcgee. Once the clothes were well lit enough he just booked it out of there. Taking several alley ways avoiding all cameras, because he may be high as a kite, but he's not dumb.

Eventually making his way back to his room to sit at his desk and actually study for an entrance exam that would get him to the high school that would put him number one into the business world as well as political world.

Popping an Addy like it was candy, he began to hit the books knowing that he has no social standing in the real world and getting into a purely academic school that would educate him perfectly for Tokyo University.

Deku has always known he would one day be number one, he just thought that he would be the number one hero. But now he sees the lesson his dear beloved Kacchan has always tried to drill into his thick stubborn skull. He's no hero, the way Deku is now or ever be will never be any match against a villain, but as a villain he can do quite some damage to a hero.

Deku pulls out an old photo of him and Kacchan as children, before the whole quirk business between them. "Kacchan let's hurry and become number one so we can stand together on the same field."

"Izuku! Would you like some tea?" a nice matronly voice called out.

Deku not feeling remotely in the mood for tea, but would like to talk to his mother to confirm his alibi agreed to some tea with his mother.

"Izuku, I want to talk about UA." his mother looked nervous as she set down the tea on his desk. "I know you-'

Deku put his hand up to stop her right there."You can stop right there, I'm not going to the entrance exams tomorrow. I'm going to this one," Izuku pulled out a pamphlet for XXXX school for academic excellency. "It's a school that one of the counselors suggested and its nearby, I know I'll never be a hero, but that doesn't mean I'll never be successful."

His mothers eyes began to brim with tears. "Izuukkuuuuuu…." her brave kind son, giving up on his dreams so early in life just broke her heart. Good thing she didn't know what was really going on in his mind, because that would have just broken her soul.

* * *

Now i am seriously debating waiting till they're all older and established heroes and villains, or making it as high school progresses, because that's when all the villain things are happening. Cause i do plan on deku being a member of the league when he's in high school but in disguise, but i doubt deku as a character would go by anything other then deku. And if Kacchan heard about a villain named deku about the height and size of deku with the same name and junk he would be outed by kacchan. So i don't know let me know how you think i should proceed.~Imperfection is pleasing


	3. Chapter 3

Now this really isn't the time to be caught doing illegal things whilst still a teenager, our mighty anti-hero needs to stay low and thing of ways to do evil within the shadows. Which is not easy by today's standards, and popping pills like they're candy is a hard habit to break. A habit he never thought about even taking on until he realized adderall is actually a nice drug that helped him get into XXXX High School. Something that would let him stay awake for hours and analyze and analyse for days on end with no seeming limit.

But that's not his predicament right now, he's watching Bakugou surpass him everyday constantly going miles and miles ahead of him. Which is not something Deku likes because Deku really wants to be his equal.

Deku begins to flip through his biochemistry textbook, right at the quirks section. Flipping through variants of the types of quirks and then, it hit his adderall filled brain like a bomb. Mutant people quirks.

Say you didn't like the way you looked.

Maybe you're too pale?

Maybe you literally look like some weird ass frog with really bad posture?

What if your teeth extended all the way to your belly button and it's just too hard to live life like that.

What if Deku could affordably manufacture a drug that would slowly but surely take away people's quirks?

What if he marketed the product as something cosmetic?

Make people want to be quirkless, convince them they would look better if they were normal.

Honestly do those people really want a literal butt chin?

And to do so without surgery seems like a pipe dream to them.

The only problem would be the push back from the public…

But it'll be their choice to lose a meaningless quirk that only makes them an oddity…

Deku looks at the clock and sees its only five pm research won't take too long. Maybe six hours and then the rough draft? Maybe one. Deku was already thinking he could use the school science lab to make the beginning components.

As Deku reached the fifth page of writing and research, a little problem began to nag at him from the back of his head… No one will be okay with this product coming out of the blue.

Deku stopped working and thought what would make public opinion sway towards the somewhat okayness of his product. Which would mean a distrust of quirks? Too much, but that does sound like an end game. The public liking the ability to take away quirks?

"Oh, that's a scary thought…"

"But I think I'll start making fake stories about quirk based ugliness…" but when to start? That's the biggest question right now…

The other big problem is product testing. Quirks are mainly human based, so animal testing will be a problem… who would willin-

"BAHAA!" he began to scream with laughter, his eyes watered, the comedy that came to him when he thought about people willingly being subjected to losing their quirks. Just made him crack up a little.

"Izuku?" a knock on his door.

"Mom?" Izuku wheezed.

"Are you alright?" she sounded a bit worried.

"I'm just watching vine compilations and they're very funny!"

Silence.

"Don't worry I'm fine, I was just taking a break from studying. I'll get right back too it!" Deku called.

"Alright, but I think you should go to bed instead it's a little late don't you think?" the worried voice asked from behind the door.

Deku glances at his alarm clock to see 1am blinking back at him. Well your child laughing uncontrollably at one in the morning on a school night is slightly concerning.

"I lost track of time, I'll go right to bed!"

"Okay, goodnight; love you."

"Love you too mom." Love got Deku to think about, well love and the girl he's been talking to since getting into XXXX. Deku checked his phone to see that she replied to his email five hours ago saying she would love to go on a date with him this Saturday. Which is great, an ability to charm women will be invaluable to him in the future.

Then he opened Youtube and began to look at Japanese vines that warmed his buns.

Adderall doesn't really help in the sleep department, or the food department.

* * *

Deku is taking pills at first to feel better about being quirkless, he (in my AU) in the beginning and sometimes now and then was a high seeker. then when he realized his goal to get into XXXX then to get into Tokyo Academy, he began to take a study drug adderall. Which surprise surprise he gets from his controversial doctor, the only one in Japan that will and would prescribe such medicine in Japan. (A country that doesn't really believe in things like ADHD) ~imperfection.


	4. Chapter 4

You know since joining XXXX's school, the number of times Deku has been bullied has gone down exponentially. Might have to do with the fact that he scored in the top ten, or the fact that he's started to work out (to tire himself out so he can sleep at night). This being a school of totally anemic sullen looking boys, a guy like Deku who had a semblance of muscle tone was someone those nerds didn't want to piss off. He did in fact get confessed too a lot, which was a surprising fact to him. Which lead him on a few dates that went nowhere fast, blushing quiet girls weren't doing it for him.

Thats a real shame because he really wants a quiet girlfriend who will submit to him and lie to police and say he was with her all night.

Then there's his best pal Val, the daughter of a diplomat. The girl was brought along with her father, and seemed to hate every minute she was here. Deku would sometimes watcher her puff out her cheeks and take deep breaths as though she were trying to calm herself. Probably from the stupidity of her classmates, who asked her a lot of insensitive questions about her nationality.

Plus everyone but Deku called her "Var." being unable to pronounce the "l" which visibly ruffled her feathers.

Also being one seat in front of him talking to her was easy, and since he has no intentions of using her diplomat status for anything, can pronounce the "L" syllable, and the fact that she also ranked in the top ten, their friendship flourished.

"Val." Deku whispered.

"What?" she turned to look back at him. Seeing her big brown eyes and her not white, but not asian skin tone; made him wonder what country was her father the diplomat of. Since she wouldn't say, spoke multiple languages, and had an american accent when she spoke japanese.

"Do you have club after school?" she was in the school's gymnastics team.

"No they canceled it, what about you?" Deku is in the school's mixed martial arts club.

"Same, the trains aren't supposed to run past 4 today for maintenance so not everyone will be able to get home." Deku replied.

"Wanna hang out?" she whispered over to him. Which was starting to become a tradition between them, since they were always so busy between studies and training whenever they got the chance to blow off steam they did.

Since they both had very similar interests.

After school

"Have you done it yet?" Deku asked for the thousandth time.

"Yes, the ad has been posted; now we wait for someone to take the bait." the two were in the shopping district helping Val find new leotard for the next competition. Pulling out a full body purple leotard with frills to the nines, Deku smiles.

"This one."

"Hell no." she says in english. Which is what they usually speak when they're in public.

Which did not help Deku figure out her nationality because her accent was obviously british when she spoke.

"It is pretty." Deku broke out, english is a language he is still wrestling and Val speaking to him in said language helps him learn faster. "Sexy."

"Ha!" she pulls a small pale blue number with slashes covered in sheer fabric. "This one is sexy."

Deku raised his eyebrows. "Very sexy, that one."

"Say that better and I might try it on."

Deku scrunched his face in concentration. "I think you Val, would look- very- nice(?) in thaaattt?"

"Hmmmm…."

Ding!

"OHHHH!" they both said excitedly.

"Fishy fishy." Val chimed as she checked her phone. "41 year old man says: 'Hello! I am entrepreneur, from America. Would you like fuck?" (the typos are the man's typos(He also wrote this in english trying to impress the two))

"Does he have photo?" Deku asked looking at the screen.

"Yes." Val scrolls down to first see a very small dick pic, then one of a balding asian man covered in wrinkles.

The two look at eachother and burst out laughing.

"Tell him we're underage." Deku urges.

~"We are 15, is that okay with you?" Val says as she types her response in japanese.

The reply was instantaneous. ~YES!~

The two give each other a look. ~Where would you like to meet?~ she replied.

~XX Hotel,~ the text also had a geotag of the expensive part of tokyo's hotels.

"I don't know Izu, he types english like an idiot." Val says looking through the short responses.

"His Japanese is very correct." Deku countered.

DING!

~I am a very nice older gentleman who just wants some company.~ (this is japanese)

"See those characters, his Japanese is all old and proper." Deku said.

"Your english is getting better." Val mumbled as she began to type a message saying they'd be there shortly.

The two began to walk to the Hotel, and talked about random things.

"So Val do you have a quirk?" Deku asked nonchalantly.

"Quirk?" though her Japanese sounds well rounded and like she's been speaking it for years, Val had never been before to Japan so a lot of dialects and slang were unknown to her.

"You know ability, like 4-5 people have one." Deku replied trying very hard to keep the bitterness out of his tone.

"Oh! THAT'S WHAT THAT MEANS!" she thumped her forehead with her palm. "No wonder. Tu ingenio." Val paused and thought for a moment. "Not really."

"Not really?"

"Well it's not really a…. 'Quirk?' worth mentioning." Val replied nonchalantly. "It's like the neck guy." Yes Val knew. These two are thick as thieves.

Deku shrugged, Val was lying and he knew it. She was as entitled to secrets. Just as much as he was. "Better get changed don't you think?"

"Yeah, I have my spare uniform at the station, you?"

"Same." the two first stop by the station and change into a different school's uniform on the way to the hotel.

They arrive at the front desk and smile at the desk clerk.

"Hi." Val says in her most posh english, "We're supposed to meet a friend of my dad's his name Tadashi Son."

The clerk who first looked very hesitant when she say the two high schoolers instantly because friendly. No way two kids in extremely posh uniforms were up to no good, right? "Tadashi, oh yes. Varrie SinCarr?" the clerk said handing her a key card.

Val visibly flinched at the butchering of her name. "Yup thanks." Val snatched the card out of the lady's hand and punched Deku for laughing as they walked to the elevators.

"Valerie Sinclair." Deku said properly. "What made you pick that name?"

"Sounds like a real name." Val replied looking at the card 2615. "Floor 26."

Deku pressed the button. "Val, you always use names with 'Val' or a 'V' you are starting a pattern that will one day get us caught." (Deku reverted back to Japanese since they are alone in the elevator.

"That is if we are ever reported." Val countered.

"True."

"What happened to the english?" Val asked in english.

"Its harrrdddd." he pouted at her.

"You need to speak it in front of the John." Val said loosening her bowtie around her neck and unbuttoning her top shirt button, she then began to pinch her cheeks.

"I know."

"Izu-chan."

"Yes." he replied in English.

"Good."

Ding!

~Are you here?~

~Yes we are on our way up!~

The elevator doors opened.

Deku walked out first, demeanor changing entirely, during most of their daily lives Val is in charge of their relationship, but this part is where Deku takes control. Like as if what they were about to do was their equivalent of sex.

Deku knocked on the door.

* * *

this was long, probably because i've been adding on to it for days. Well Val is a real special girl that needed to be added in so my story could you know actually end. You will know her quirk soon, but deku will not. They one day realized that they were both borderline psychopaths one day when Val used her quirk to push a girl who had been annoying her for a while down a flight of stairs and get away with it. Because of the nature of her quirk no one even suspected val. except deku, and when he confronted her she laughed and told him how much she enjoyed the sound of her bones cracking as she hit the pavement. From then on they stopped being just aquantences to friends ~imperfect

* * *

p.s. I wont post another chapter unless i get more reviews


	5. Chapter 5

The first Deku noticed wasn't the man's chapped parched face, the first thing he noticed was Val's sharp intake of her breath, and how she was one moment behind him to inside the room. Talking to what looks like a man, the man's meaty hand wrapped around her thin wrist.

"That was impressive." the man with no upper part of his face said. "That's a very rare quirk you've got there."

"It's a matter of national security where I'm from." Val replied, obviously repulsed. "We didn't mean to pry." Val pulled her wrist back. "I think we'll be going."

"Tomura." the half face man said.

Deku was instantly grabbed by several hands and pulled into the very ornate room.

The two younger kids glanced at each other.

Deku looked at her as if to say _How did you get in here before me?_

Val seemed to say _Use your big brain to get us out of this!_

"What do you want?" Deku asked at the half man sitting on the edge of an ornate bed.

"To recruit you two of course." Half man said.

"Why?" Val placed all her weight on one leg crossed her arms and looked bored, as though this was a regular occurance. For those who didn't know, her quirk made it so; since its so useful.

"For what?" Deku asked when Val's question wasn't answered.

Half Man turned to Deku and he smiled. "I am the Leader of an organization."

Val raised an eyebrow and turned to the window and puffed out her cheeks. "Again?" she mumbled under her breath.

"We plan on bringing back the criminal underground, and from what we can see there isn't a lot of freelance people around." Half Man said.

Deku seemed skeptical while Val looked like she was counting the minutes until she can leave.

"What brought you to us." Val said this, she didn't ask she said this in her most deadpanned tone she had.

Deku shot her a look.

Val raised her eyebrows and splayed her hand out towards Half Man, as though to say go ahead.

"Forgive my friend, she's not from around here." Deku said, "But what makes you think we'd be a good set of recruits?"

"You two are the only two commiting crimes and getting away with them in all of Japan." Half Man said. "Which speaks to your abilities as well as your crimes."

"What crimes?" Deku asked. "We were told to come here by a friend."

"An old man on the internet asks you to come to a hotel room by yourselves for nothing but company?" Tomura asks, speaking for the first time.

"We're not the smartest kids around," Deku says shrugging.

"Obviously." Val mumbles.

Deku gives her another look. _What part of this is where I am in charge, do you not understand?_

Val looks at him as though to say _fine._ It's as though Val has no experience with the criminal underground.

"You two for the last two months have been- what was it?"

"Phishing." Tomura supplied.

"For rich pedophiles, beating them and taking all they have?" Half man stopped to look at Val in particular. "That would usually make you anti heroes, but the brutality of your crimes makes us think that you two do this because you two think you need an excuse to do the things you two like to do."

"I'm not doing anything." Val snapped when his non eyes stayed on her for a moment too long.

Half man smirked and turned to Deku. "You two used to do at least one person a week for a month, but this month you've only crippled one man. That was an obvious drop, at first we thought we lost the trail or that you began to target people who wouldn't use 'different' methods to deal with the damage you two inflict."

"Then we 'used' a very useful quirk of mine to track your faces." He turns back to Val. "The daughter of a diplomat." then to Deku, "The quirkless son of a successful CEO." Half man gets up from his bed and walks to Deku. "We then realized that you two couldn't keep up the pace of high class beatings as well as your school work, so you cut back and substituted with…. Narcotics, you get from your very nice diplomat friend over there." the glance to Val was quite pointed. "Her people are very good smugglers."

The both of them looked at her expecting a comeback, but she only looked at Deku for permission.

"What's in it for us?"

"What do you two want?"

"Anonymity." Val chimed in. "No one can know that this is what we are a part of."

Deku looked at her again for what he felt was too many times in too short of a time. Constantly breaking the rules is not a part of their unspoken agreement.

"The daughter of a diplomat can't be seen with the likes of you." Val said looking at Deku.

"What would we get out of this?" Deku asked losing his patience with Val.

"Quirks." Half Man said.

"What?" Deku said almost losing his composure. Looking as though he was a jonesing alcoholic being offered heroine.

"I was born with a quirk that allows me to take and give quirks at will." Half Man explained.

"Huh." Val said taking a seat in obligatory hotel desk chair. "What if I want a stupid quirk like being able to hold my breath forever?"

"So thats how that works?" Half Man asked looking at her.

"A little." Val looked at Deku let me handle this.

For now was his answer.

"I have something like that."

"What do you want us to do?"

"I want to appeal to the younger crowd."

"For what?"

"I want to kill All Might and all he stands for." he let that sink in for a minute.

"And how do we tie into that goal?"

"I want you two to make being bad 'cool' again."

"What? How do you plan on us doing that?"

"I want you two to publically destroy society and constantly get away with it."

"And sell merch as we do it?"

"Take down a few heros while your at it."

Val looks at Deku as in your turn.

"Any quirk we want?" Deku asked.

"Sure, small stuff at first, but once you get some traction in the way that I want to see it, I'll give you some bigger better quirks."

"How do you plan on us getting the younger crowd?"

"Easy marketing." Val interrupted. "I can make a bunch of bots on inta and blow up a finsta of us doing dumb shit and they'll just go with it."

"I'll find you two again in two months." Half Man motioned to the door.

"No." Deku said looking at the man.

"Excuse me?"

"No way I am getting in league with someone if I don't even know their name."

"I don't really have a name anymore I kind of just have All for One."

* * *

I stopped here cause i really don't know what quirk or if any quirk deku would take. alsooo I think the next chapter will be about them figuring out how to turn people against heros I think itll be more against quirks and make the dous main tag line being "Don't you know being quirkless makes you basically worthless?" and laughing about it.~Meh.

p.s. Why does no one want to review? ;*{?


	6. Chapter 6

I legit have like two chapters lined up but no reviews and that makes me not want to update famsquad


	7. Chapter 7

Val could tell instantly that Izuku was not a happy camper, his fists were clenched all through the elevator ride down and into the station. Knowing that Izuku was in a mood she kept her mouth shut and thought about the proposal and whether or not her diplomatic immunity was worth the endeavor. Wondering how she could shield Izuku if shit hit the fan.

She was too lost in thought to realize Izuku had walked them into a karaoke bar, she didn't come out of her own head until she was at the front desk paying for two hours of song time. To be fair this wasn't all that out of the ordinary for them, they usually came down from their adrenaline highs safely in places like these.

They walked to their room in silence Val watching as Izuku's hands were practically shaking by the time they stepped inside.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Izuku (in English) screamed the second the door was shut.

"I don't know what you mean." Val said calmly, sitting on the sofa.

"SINCE WHEN CAN YOU TELEPORT?"

"I mean to you, I guess my bouncing in there must have looked like teleporting…" Val picked up the menu and began to peruse looking for soemthing to calm her nerves.

"WHEN WE ARE IN A SITUATION _I AM IN CHARGE_!" Izuku screamed at her, the calmer she got the more infuriated he seemed to get.

"You were out of your depth." Val responded, looking longingly at the booze section. "I take charge when its life or death, since only one of us can 'teleport'" she made air quotes with her fingers around the word teleport. "Calm down already, we need to talk about that strange man's offer." she patted the seat next to her.

Izuku stayed where he was shaking with what looked like anger.

"Izuuu-chaannnn." she said in her best whiny cutesy voice.

"I need to know." he muttered.

"What do you need to know." she didn't ask the question, she just said the words in her flattest american accent.

"Where are you from?"

"America."

"Are you an American diplomat?"

"Nope, my father is the Mexican diplomat."

"What's your quirk?"

"Its a matter of Mexican/American security so I can't tell you and showing you would be a lot of trouble."

Izu having more answers then he had before, was mollified enough to sit down next to her and look at the menu over her shoulder. "What do you think we should do?"

"Take the offer." Val said simply looking at cheesecakes and grimacing.

"Why?"

"Fame, fortune, quirks…?" She trailed off and looked Izu right in the face. "Look me in the eye and tell me you don't want a quirk like everyone else in your life?"

Izu stayed silent.

"Don't you want to beat the hell out of that… what's his name?" she pressed her full lips into a tight line. "Bakugo kid? For constantly hating on you for the fact that you don't have a quirk? Calling you worthless, for the last like decade?" she leaned forward pressed her forehead against his and looked so deeply into his eyes. "Don't you want to show Almight himself that you are worth more then you look, that you could of also been a hero?" Val pulled away breaking a carefully woven spell. "If he didn't shatter your dreams that is."

"We could shatter the pillar of peace."

Val turned the page of her menu. "We could."

"But how?"

* * *

this is a short one because i scraped my previous ideas and starting from scratch here.


End file.
